steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc. 17 Ziemia i Kosmos - Kryształowe Serca !
Dzień później od Odc. 16. J-Obiad podany ! Z-Co ?! AA-Nie wierzę ! RR-Jaspis zrobiła obiad ?! Wszyscy (oprócz Jaspis) oglądali telewizję. J-Byłyście tak zapatrzone w to pudło że nie chciałam wam przerywać hehe. RR-Ej to nie prawda ! J-Prawda. Wpatrywałyście się w nie jakbyście były w jakimś transie. Patrzcie na Awi ! Awenturyn stała bardzo blisko telewizora i wpatrywała się. Zoisyt zarumieniła się. Z-Dobra racja. AA-Ej dlaczego zmieniłaś program ! AW-No bo teraz leci "Pora na przygodę ! a ja to lubię... RR-A ja tego nie oglądałam. Obejrzę sobie z tobą. J-Zrobiłam swój pierwszy obiad a wy o telewizorze. AW-Przepraszam Jaspuniu...to się już nie powtórzy (oczy szczeniaczka). J-No dobrze. AW-No to co tam upichciłaś ? J-W zasadzie to nic wielkiego...to jajecznica. AA-Ale tak z jajem ? RR-No bez jaj ! Angel i Rubcia przybiły piątkę. Jaspis sarkastycznym tonem powiedziała... J-Haha. Bardzo śmieszne. AW-Tez żart był z jajem hahahaha ! J-Dobra dosyć ! Raczycie spróbować ? Z-Ok. A ty nie chcesz ? J-Nie. Ja nie mama apetytu. Gdy wszystkie klejnoty usiadły przy stole i spróbowały (oprócz Jaspis) dania Jaspis. Jajecznica była niezwykle słona. Zrobiły takie miny jakby miały to wypluć ale... J-Smakuje ? AW-Em...jest dobrze przyprawiona ile posoliłaś ? J-Widziałam jak ty dajesz soli do jajecznicy. Dajesz tylko garstkę a ja dałam więcej. AA-No jest...żółta. RR-Taka ładnie żółta hehe... Wtedy wszyscy popatrzyli jak Zoisyt bierze kawałek. Grupa degustatorów wiedziała że Zuzu nie jest klejnotem miłym na tyle żeby okłamać Jaspis dla jej dobra. Zaczęły patrzeć na nią wzrokiem ''błagam nie mów jej że... '' Zoisyt od razu wypluła jajecznicę. Z-Fu ! To jest bardziej słone od przesolonych frytek Angel ! AA-Ej ! J-Ooo... AW-Wybacz Jaspuniu. Następnym razem po prostu daj mniej soli. J-Eh...no dobrze. RR-To ja pójdę to wyrzucić... Gdy Rubin wyrzuciła nieudaną jajecznicę usiadła przy stole. J-No dobra...po tej wpadce musimy pogadać o platformie. AA-Jak myślicie co to tu robi ? RR-Nie mam różowego pojęcia. To planeta Różowej Diament. Przez chwilę było niezręcznie. AW-Zoisyt a ty jak myślisz ? Z-Hmmmm...skoro jest tu Hessonit* ta ich misja jest dość ważna... J-Skoro ważna to nie przerywajmy im w pracy. AW-Co !? J-Mówię że skoro przylecieli tu to lepiej im nie przeszkadzać i nie wychylać się. Wtedy Awi wyobraziła sobie jak platforma unosi się do góry , strzela do Ziemi promieniem a Ziemia wybucha. Zrobiła się rozzłoszczona i przestraszona. AW-A...ale co jeśli to szkodliwe dla ziemi. J-Racja...powinniśmy naprawić TACOS jakby coś się stało... AW-Czy ty nic nie rozumiesz ?! Ziemia dla ciebie nic nie znaczy ?! J-Znaczy , ale Homeworld jest ważniejsze. AW-Czyli Homeworld znaczy dla ciebie więcej niż my ?! Te wszystkie piękne chwile , walki i my to dla ciebie mniej niż to głupie Homeworld !? Popłakała się a inne klejnoty siedziały cicho. J-Oczywiście że znaczy ale w Homeworld... I wtedy Jaspis przypomniała sobie wszystkie chwile jakie przeżyła w Homeworld. Jakby szare i pozbawione radości. A potem przypomniała sobie co przeżyła na Ziemi. Wszystko było piękne , kolorowe i radosne jak tęcza. I wtedy uświadomiła sobie że Ziemia jest czymś ważniejszym niż tylko planetą na której się ukrywają. Zrozumiała że Ziemia jest i będzie jej domem. I stało się coś co nie zdarzyło się tak dużej i silnej wojowniczce jak ona. Zaczęła płakać. J-Ja...ja rozumiem. Otarła łzy. J-Nie płacz Awi. J-Chcę powiedzieć wam coś ważnego. Chcę tu zostać ! Chcę zostać na Ziemi ! AW-Ja chciałam zostać tu od początku haha ! Tylko nie wiedziałam ja c to powiedzieć... AA-Ja też po jakimś czasie chciałam tu zostać. Z-Ja nie mam wyboru. W Homeworld nie jestem już przydatna. RR-Ja też zostaję tutaj ! Jak znajdę mój diament to wrócę na służbę. Z-Tak... Rubin nadal nie widziała że różowa jest rozbita XD. AW-Czyli już nie musimy wracać do Homeworld ?! J-Tak. Wszyscy się przytulili. AA-Skoro zostajemy na ziemi to jacy będziemy w stosunku do Homeworld ? J-Myślę że nadal powinniśmy zachować szacunek do naszego świata. AW-Ja myślałam nad czymś innym... Z-To znaczy ? AW-Skoro Ziemia to nasz dom to ten dom trzeba chronić. J-Co masz na myśli ? AW-Myślę o tym abyśmy chronili ziemię przed czymś szkodliwym dla niej. Założymy drużynę !!! AA-Jak Kryształowi Rebelianci ? AW-Tak ! RR-Chwila , chwila...czy to nie będzie jak rebelia ? AW-Nie. To będzie coś zupełnie innego. J-Przegłosujmy to żeby mieć pełną jasność. Z-Ja będę sędzią. Kto jest za tym żeby założyć drużynę która będzie chronić ziemie ? Bo mi tam wszystko jedno. AW-Ja ! AA-Ja też ! RR-Nie zapominajcie o mnie ! J-No nie wiem... AW-Jaspis. Pomyśl że będziemy ochraniać swój dom. Tak jak ty to robiłaś w Homeworld. Ale wszyscy będziemy razem. Jako rodzina. J-Dobra. AA-A jak będziemy się nazywać ? W sensie nasza drużyna. AW-W sumie trochę nad tym myślałam... RR-A nad czym myślałaś. AW-Nad nazwą...nie to głupie. AA-No dawaj Awi ! Z-Jka jest zła to po prostu wymyślimy coś innego. AW-Myślałam nad nazwą...'Kryształowe Serca. Bo my wszyscy mamy wielkie i dobroduszne serce dla tej planety. Nagle wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. J-W takim razie Kryształowe Serca... AA-Podoba mi się ! RR-Mi też ! Z-Jest ok. AW-Cieszy mnie że podoba wam się ta nazwa. RR-A kto będzie dowódcą ? AW-Tylko Jaspis nadaje się do tego ! RR-Jest najsilniejsza i ma największe doświadczenie. J-Dziękuje wam. Przysięgam że będę dobrym dowódcą. AA-Jej ! Z-A skoro chronimy ziemię to przydało by się zobaczyć co się dzieje na tej platformie. J-No dobra drużyno , czas na naszą pierwszą misję ! Niedługo po tym były na miejscu. I obgadały sobie parę spraw. AW-Dobra jesteśmy... Zobaczyły że platforma jest już o wiele bardzie rozbudowana a biuro prawię gotowe. AW-To co teraz ? J-No więc plan jest taki. Ktoś z nas musi znaleźć dobre miejsce gdzie nikt go nie zauważy , potem podsłucha Hessonit* i dowiemy się o co chodzi z tą platformą. RR-Ja to zrobię. Jestem mała więc mnie nie zauważą. J-Dobry pomysł. No to idź , my będziemy obserwować wszystko z różnych pozycji. Rubin przytaknęła po czym zaczęła skradać się w pobliżu jeziora do platformy. J-Dobra. Teraz każda z nas będzie obserwować platformę z innej strony. Awi idzie od strony północnej , Aura od wschodniej , Zoisyt po zachodniej a ja zajmę pozycje południową. Jasne ? Klejnoty przytaknęły i wyruszyły zająć pozycje. Jedynie Angel została na miejscu. A w tym czasie Różowa starała się jakość podkraść na platformę. Było to trudne bo wszędzie roiło się od Bizmutów i Cytrynów. Ale w końcu udało jej się wejść na platformę. Teraz musiała znaleźć dobrą kryjówkę co było jeszcze trudniejszym zadaniem. Nie dość że wszędzie roiło się od klejnotów to było tu mało dobrych kryjówek. Ale zauważyła że w jeszcze nie gotowym biurze Hessonit jest nie duża skrzynia. Gdy nikt nie patrzył wślizgnęła się do niej coś ją ukłuło. Szybko zaświeciła swoim klejnotem a w skrzyni zauważyła Laserowy destabilizator klasy trzeciej oraz Kwarcowy sztylet. To kwarcowy sztylet ukłuł ją. RR-Ałć. Po co jej takie rzeczy ? Wtedy Hessonit weszła do swojego biura. H-Nadal nie ukończone ? No trudno. Dziś nie mam nastroju na pouczanie Bizmutów...No dobra zaczynam dziennik...(tutaj zaczyna się Dziennik Hessonit* 12 1 3 który jest na moim blogu ;>). Gdy zielony klejnot zakończył dziennik... H-Dobrze. Wracam do sta...chwila , czemu moja skrzynia jest uchylona ?! Hessonit powoli podchodziła do skrzyni gdzie była skulona Różowa Rubin. Ale Rubcia wpadła na pomysł. Zmieniła się w różowy sztylet. Zielony klejnot otworzył skrzynię. H-Nic nie zginęło...jest Laserowy destabilizator klasy trzeciej oraz Kwarcowy sztylet ale... Podniosła Rubin zamienioną w sztylet. H-Tego nie pamiętam. Rubin bardzo się bała. H-Dziwne...ale nie narzekam. Im więcej tym lepiej. H-Wrzuciła Różową do skrzyni. H-Wracam na statek. Wyszła z biura i weszła do windy. Rubin przestała być sztyletem i wyszła ze skrzyni. RR-Ufff...było blisko. Rozglądając się wyszła po cichu z biura wskoczyła do jeziora. Po chwili była już przy Angel. RR-Poleć ostrożnie po resztę. AA-Ok. Zaraz wracam. Aura ostrożnie poleciała do reszty i powiedziała o powrocie Rubci. Po chwili wszyscy byli w jednym miejscu. J-I jak dowiedziałaś się czegoś ? RR-Opowiem wam wszystko w domu. J-Dobrze. Po chwili wszyscy byli już w domu. J-No to co udało ci się odkryć ? RR-No więc... Rubin opowiedziała o tym co Hessonit mówiła w swoim dzienniku. RR-I wtedy podeszła do skrzyni w której siedziałam ! Na szczęście zmieniłam się w sztylet i mnie nie rozpoznała. AA-Czyli ta platforma jest ogółem całą bazą Hessonit ? RR-Z tego co wiem to tak. AW-Czyli ona chce zabrać z Ziemi to co potrzebne...co jak ukradnie na przykład jakiś wielki wieżowiec ?! Z-Myślę że chodziło jej o pozostałości klejnotów na tej planecie... RR-Myślę że Różowej Diament to się nie spodoba...wiem ! Trzeba po prostu zawiadomić mój diament że Hessonit kradnie jej rzeczy ! (Niezręczna cisza). RR-O co wam chodzi ? Wszyscy (oprócz Rubin) patrzyli się na siebie wzrokiem "co jej powiedzieć ?!" AA-To nie wydaje się być dobrym pomysłem... RR-Czemu ? Z-B...bo Różowy Diament jest najniżej postawiona z całej diamentowej rady i myślę że nic by nie zdziałała. (Niezręczna cisza). RR-Ech...macie rację. Nawet nie wiemy gdzie jest mój diament. W takim razie same sobie z nią poradzimy ! AW-Tak...to jaki mamy plan Jaspis ? RR-Z tego co mówiła zielona to platforma już jutro będzie w pełni sprawna. J-Hmmm...jutro też tam pójdziemy. Jutro pewnie wyruszą na pierwsze "polowanie"...trzeba dowiedzieć się tylko gdzie. Rubin... RR-Dobrze zakradnę się tam znów. J-Jutro po prostu powtarzamy akcję. A teraz odpocznijmy chwilę. AW-Zaklepuję telewizor haha ! AA-Chyba w snach ! RR-Ja też chcę coś obejrzeć ! Z-Ja zrobię kawę. Też chcesz Jaspis ? J-Dobra. Kryształowym Sercom spokojnie minął wieczór. I tak powstała nowa drużyna chroniąca Ziemię. '''THE END Postacie * Awenturyn * * Jaspis * * Angel Aura Kwarc* * Zoisyt* * Różowy Rubin * Hessonit* * Cytryny * Bizmuty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność LoveLapisKuba